Ambiguity
by Aeluria
Summary: A superwholock fic. Dean, Sam and Cas wind up in London, where they meet the residents of 221B Baker street. The Doctor arrives to help. It seems that not all angels are bad. Destiel. Johnlock if you squint. Rated T for later chapters. First fanfic! Please R&R.
1. Angels Take London-Prologue

DISCLAIMER THINGIES

* * *

Angels Take London-Prologue

It was raining in London, as usual. Two men sat in a café, waiting. The taller one sat in such a way that it would have caused many others to back off. Sitting rather stiffly, the other man sipped from his cup occasionally. On the television nearby, news played.

'_A woman has mysteriously disappeared in Cardiff at around three o'clock yesterday morning. This is now the fifth time in three days that a person has gone missing in London. Police are stupefied …'_

At that moment, another man sat down at the table.

'Lestrade,' the taller man greeted.

'Hello, Sherlock. Doctor Watson,' he added, towards the shorter man.

'Detective Inspector, this is about those missing people, isn't it?' said John Watson, his voice dropping down.

'Obviously,' Sherlock scoffed. 'Five people in three days, "mysteriously disappearing" all around the UK; there's seemingly no connection between any of those victims, the police don't know what to do as usual—'

'Sherlock,' John warned.

'So you've come to me.' Lestrade shifted in his seat.

'You've been looking for connections, though, haven't you?' the DI asked. The answer seemed affirmative. 'And?'

Sherlock didn't answer. Luckily, John did.

'Nothing.' He seemed a bit smug about that. 'He's been obsessing over it for days—'

'John, you exaggerate,' Sherlock added in quickly.

'And he's found no connection between those victims whatsoever.' Sherlock rolled his eyes, maneuvering his scarf around his neck.

* * *

'I'll keep looking,' he said, getting up. 'And I _will_ find something,' he finished, solemnly.

'Cas. Cas!' A fair-haired man yelled out in the darkness. The person in front of him stopped, a serious expression on his face. 'Do you mind explaining to us why you zapped us all the way across the world?'

'I'm concerned, Dean.' The trench-coated man's voice was gravelly. 'People are disappearing. All over the world, not just in London.'

'Then why bring us here, then?' another man asked. His hazel-green eyes looked brown in the alleyway. He bore a resemblance to the first speaker.

'The activity is stronger here. I can sense it.'

'Well, what is it then?' The man—Dean—asked, somewhat impatient. The angel turned around to face them.

'I don't know. It's nothing we've faced before.'

'That's a fat lot of help,' Dean retorted, to no one in particular.

'Dean.' The tallest man started to follow Castiel. 'Come on. We'll find a place to stay tonight, then research tomorrow.'

* * *

With a whooshing sound, the TARDIS materialized in London.

The Doctor was alone this time.

He hated that feeling.

He missed Rory and Amy. Manhattan had certainly shook things up for him. And now that he had heard that the Angels had started to travel around the world …

He had to do something about it.

* * *

So ... first fanfic! Please review, and in them, please let me know whether or not I should continue. Everyone who does gets a free, invisible cookie!

Aeluria


	2. Angels Take London-Part 1

DISCLAIMER

* * *

Angels Take London - Part 1

Research. Hours and hours of research, and Sam Winchester had found nothing that fit the description of the disappearances.

'Nothing,' he said to Dean. 'Well, Cas is right. This _is_ something new.'

'Look harder,' Dean replied. 'There's gotta be something.'

'Dean, why don't we go look for it ourselves? Hunt it down, kill it. The more time we spend here, the more people that go missing.'

'We have to know what we're dealing with, Sammy. What if this is something really dangerous?' Just as Sam was about to speak, Cas interrupted him.

'I can sense something,' he said. 'It's … not human.' And he disappeared.

'Man, does he always _have _to do that?' Dean complained as they ran out of the motel room.

The streets of London at midday were crowded as hell. It only lessened the chance that Dean and Sam could find the trench-coated angel somewhere.

'Hey, look over here,' Sam said suddenly, pulling Dean along.

'Westminster Abbey?' Dean echoed the sign as they walked by it.. 'What am I supposed to look at?' This part was less crowded than the other streets, but still there was nothing suspicious.

'Over there, stupid.' He pointed towards the back of a garden, where there was a blue police box.

'Probably just an ornament,' Dean reasoned.

'No, those sorts of police boxes were around in the UK almost fifty years ago. Isn't it weird that something that existed in the 60s is here, in modern-day London?'

'What's weird is that you know about that stuff.' Dean looked around. 'Hey, look at that. Police.'

'Maybe someone else went missing. Let's go.'

A woman was sobbing hysterically near Baker Street, emitting the occasional call of 'Will'.

'Ma'am, where was Will the last time you saw him?'

'He was coming back from a friend's house.'

'Was that friend suspicious in any way?' She let out another wail.

'No,' she sobbed. 'Zack was always such a nice boy. Never got into any sort of trouble.'

'Alright, ma'am, we'll do our best to find him.' Lestrade left the woman to grieve with a sigh. All of a sudden he was faced with two men. One easily exceeded six feet, and the other was just shorter.

'Hello, officer, we're the FBI,' Dean said, pulling out badges. 'I'm agent Radcliffe and this is agent Grint. We'd just like to ask a few—'

'Liar,' said a voice from behind. 'Radcliffe and Grint are the two co-stars of the movie franchise of _Harry Potter_, so, obviously, fake names, fake IDs. However, your work does involve dangerous, physical situations, judging by the scars on your faces and the callouses on your hands, also from the fact that both of you are quite athletic and well built. You have one more usual companion who is absent, considering the distance and posture you two are standing in. Have I got anything wrong? No? Well, them my question is; what could two—possibly three—American fighters have to do in England during this time?' A silence greeted these words. Dean and Sam exchanged glances.

'Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective, and this is my good friend, Doctor John Watson.' He offered his hand. Sam was the first one to take it.

'I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean.' The latter was too busy staring at the new Sherlock Holmes. After a moment, Sam added, 'You were right about everything that you just said about us, by the way.' John cleared his throat.

'Um, Sherlock. You still haven't told me why you ran out of the flat.' As if just remembering he was there, Sherlock turned towards him.

'Ah, yes, John, I wanted to question the woman—Lynn, her name is—about her son who is the sixth victim, but now I want to rethink my priorities.' He returned his eyes to the Winchesters.

'Look, cheekbones, you and your little hedgehog mind your own business, because we got our own jobs to do. We want to find out who's behind the attacks, too, but you can't question our way of doing it.' Dean pushed past them to the woman, Lynn, slightly pissed.

'Hedgehog?' John repeated. 'I'm the hedgehog?'

'I'm a moose, if that makes you feel any better,' Sam said. After a brief silence, he went to join his brother.

'We're going to follow them, aren't we?' John asked.

'Everyone's a suspect here, John.' Sherlock was grinning. 'Come on—the fun's just started!'

* * *

Sorry this chapter sucks and that it's so short! I swear it will get longer. Meanwhile, I just wanted to know if I should continue. If I get two-five reviews saying yes, I will, if not, I'll take it down at about chapter five. So please do so!

Aeluria


End file.
